


Fulfilled

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just think about you. Where that leads is a complication of your existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.
> 
> Co-written with rikunghts.

Gakuto's bottom lip trembled and his breath came out in half-moaned pants as Oshitari kissed and nipped and licked a meandering line from his navel to the tip of his chin. When Oshitari's lips reached his own, his entire body let loose with little convulsions, the kind of thing that made him grasp the other boy's shoulders and make quick work of wrapping a single leg around him. "Oh!" he moaned as Oshitari plied him with more kisses, placing them soft and gentle across his eyelids and firm and wanting across his brow, making them hard and desperate against his lips and flutter fast to the tip of his nose.

Oshitari's hands found Gakuto's hips, holding on to them, fingers caressing his visible hipbones. Beneath him, Gakuto moaned a little more, back twisting, forcing his hips closer. He loved the way his partner's hands felt on his body. Loved the way they felt when holding him, no matter how or where they were. And Oshitari loved the feel of his slender hips, hips that gave him a much more effeminate look than the others on the team. With a slight growl, he gave him an open-mouthed, wet kiss, his tongue pressing and sliding against Gakuto's.

His own hands coming up to tangle in Oshitari's hair, Gakuto whispered his name, only to have Oshitari swallow it whole as he kissed Gakuto with fervor. Oshitari let his hands drift to Gakuto's thighs, parting them deftly and lifting the other boy's legs up to his shoulders. Blushing hotly, Gakuto let go of Oshitari's hair to grasp his own legs, holding them up for Oshitari to do as he would. He murmurred unintelligible phrases of want and need as Oshitari's warm fingers circle his entrance, pressing in gently to gain a measure of access. He threw his head back against the pillow and saw the headboard briefly between flashes of his fluttering eyelashes. Oshitari pressed into him more insistently.

Feeling his body on fire, Gakuto's hands dropped to his side, fingers twisting into the fine sheets of Oshitari's bed. He whispered his name, drawing out the vowels, just the way Yuushi liked it. And he did. Oshitari loved hearing his name, and only his name from the red head's lips. It was like he could control his every move. Fingers twisting deeper, he leaned down to kiss his exposed throat, flicking his tongue against the quick rise and fall of flesh.

Every breath catching in the back of his throat, Gakuto turned his head to the side and spread his legs further, moaning softly. "L-lube, Yuushi. No~w."

Oshitari kissed Gakuto again, softly, and pulled away to grab a small tube off of the bedside table. He flipped the cap and pulled his finger from Gakuto. He squeezed a dollop of lubricant right onto Gakuto's soft pink hole and his fingers were again drawn toward it; two sliding in side by side, drawing a shaky gasp from Gakuto. Oshitari kissed his thigh and began suckling the skin there, down where his shorts would just cover, just where he knew Gakuto liked it. 

When Oshitari whispered up at him, "Gakuto, you look heavenly," Gakuto lost his composure. His hands went to grab at Oshitari's hair, pulling him up on top of himself. "Oh god, Yuushi. Put it in. I'm ready. Now. Now!"

"A little needy, tonight, aren't you?" Oshitari smirked, tilting his head to the side in amusement. "I think maybe I should make you wait a little longer, na, Gakuto?"

"So help me, Yuushi, if you don't fucking do it right now," Gakuto snapped, his voice losing itself instantly as fingers slid too quickly from his body, replaced by something much thicker. "Yuuuushiii�" Gakuto moaned, once again drawing out the vowels with a slight whine at the end.

Oshitari trailed his fingers through Gakuto's hair, gazing upon him with a gentle smile while his hips rocked against Gakuto. "You look so lovely with your face flushed like that," he said between thrusts.

Gakuto pushed his bangs away from his forehead and arched his back. Ah... *there*. Every thrust was hitting his prostate now, sending jolting waves of pleasure through him.

Once again, Oshitari was surprised by just how flexible his partner was. But he slid his hands beneath the boy, supporting that gorgeously arched spine with splayed hands that couldn't help but clutch at the boy as Oshitari bit gently at his nipple and sought to press himself further into the other boy. Gakuto began to mantra of moans, releasing a tiny, high-pitched noise that echoed on his breath with each thrust that Oshitari gave him, infusing him with that electricity. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"You're being too noisy, Gakuto," Oshitari admonished, nipping at one of his nipples. It dragged another squeak from the smaller boy, who opened his mouth to speak. 

"Shut� up�" Gakuto hissed between thrusts. He liked being loud. He loved the feeling of complete abandon, being able to fully enjoy the sex as much as he wanted. Twisting his legs into what would have been an awkward position for most, he felt comfortable, dragging Yuushi back against him every time he moved too far away. 

Gakuto pulled himself up to press his chest against Oshitari's and gasped. "Oh, I'm about to..." His back arched again as his pelvis ground against Oshitari's and his balls drew up slightly. He muffled his shouts against Oshitari's shoulder as he came, biting down slightly and clenching his hands around the other boy's shoulders. His come painted Oshitari's stomach and then his own as Oshitari pulled him close again, kissing him until he almost couldn't remember who he was anymore. He was just... loved.

Oshitari was close behind Gakuto, hands grasping his hips roughly as he pushed into him one last time before letting out a much softer sound. He wasn't nearly as vocal as his flexible lover, but he still allowed himself to just let go sometimes. 

Collapsing onto the small body beneath him after he'd pulled out, Oshitari somehow managed to drag up the covers, leaving them at his waist. Raised up on his elbows, he dropped his head to press kisses and little love bites to Gakuto's shoulder. 

Gakuto groaned and lifted his arm up to drape it across Oshitari's shoulders. "We're going to need such a long shower in the morning."

Oshitari laughed. "Well, we are a pair of dirty, dirty boys."

Gakuto grinned and kissed the tip of Oshitari's nose. "I just meant that it would be *my* turn." He laughed and lay his head back down. "You always make me feel incredible."

"The feeling's mutual," Oshitari said. He closed his eyes and felt Gakuto wiggle next to him, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Once Gakuto finally settled into a comfortable position, Oshitari moved next to him, folding his body around him, a bit possessively. "Yuushi, you're smothering me again, get the fuck off."

"Certainly, with some assistance," Oshitari purred in Gakuto's ear, his voice low. He felt a shiver ripple through Gakuto's body and was certain of some activity a little lower, just barely out of his reach. 

"Ch', is that all you think about?" Gakuto's fingers found Oshitari's and twisted into them. 

Oshitari pulled Gakuto's hand up to his mouth and kissed it, then held it against his chest. "I just think about you. Where that leads is a complication of your existence."

Gakuto's expression was a mix of confusion and amusement. "Yuushi... you're a dumbass sometimes. But... I love... that about you."

Oshitari looked at him seriously, caressing the other boy's fingers. "I love you, too."

Gakuto blushed and cleared his throat. "You're not going to leave me someday, are you?"

"Saa~ well that depends on how well you can keep me satisfied. There are lots of girls out there throwing themselves at me daily. And a few guys," Oshitari teased. He received a stern glare. 

"Fuck you." 

"I said-"

"Cut it, Yuushi. I'm serious," Gakuto whined, squirming a bit to look at him better. "I don't need you fucking with me and then tossing me away like you did with everyone else. I'm not like them," He started, ready to get into his 'I'm better than anyone you'll ever get, so you better worship me,' speech.

Oshitari hugged him close suddenly. "I'll be with you until you're tired of me."

Gakuto heard the plaintive tone to Oshitari's voice and smiled softly. "Okay. That works."

They settled into one another's arms and found comfort there.


End file.
